Truth or Dare: Sleepover at Neji's
by WindPretear
Summary: What happens when you put the rookie 9 and the game truth or dare together? Read to find out! Rated for language and mabe some future content. Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino, Neji and Tenten, and Hinata and Naruto. OOC!
1. Invitations

A/N: I do NOT own Naruto or any songs in this story. I wanted to write something funny so don't be to mad at me if it isn't. I will try my best. If you have any suggestions, feel free to review. I also want to make this story with the paring; Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, and Naruto and Hinata. I dedicate this story to one of my very best friends, Tessa.

**

* * *

****Truth or Dare: Sleepover at Neji's**

By: WindPretear

* * *

It was a not so normal day in the hidden leaf village. It was a day when the clouds were dark and it looked like it was going to rain but didn't. The rookie nine were very, very board and no missions had been selected for any of the teams that day.

* * *

**Team 7**

"I'm soooo board!" Naruto complained to his teammates who were sitting on a bench near the academy.

Sakura bonked him on the head.

"State the obvious why don't ya!" Sakura said…. wait…more like yelled at Naruto.

"Will the both of you just quite down?" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura sighed out loud. "_Sasuke is never going to like me." She thought depressed._

Sasuke sighed in his head._ "I'm never going to get sakura to know I like her if I keep talking to her like that." He thought._

Naruto joined the sighing duo and thought. _" I wonder when ramen is going to be half price off again, sigh I love ramen."_

* * *

**Neji's group**

Gai-sensei's team was lounging in the Hyuuga estate. Tenten was sharpening her kunais and thinking, Neji was doing the same thing, and lee; well he's just, being lee.

"I wonder what we should do?" Lee stated very board. (A/N: OMFG! LEE'S ACTULALLY BOARD!)

Neji shrugged. "I don't know."

After about five minutes of thinking, Tenten finally came up with an idea.

"How 'bout we have a sleepover!" Tenten asked/yelled breaking the silence and in the process, scaring the hell out of Neji and Lee.

"You have got to stop doing that, at least warn us before you talk." Neji said calmly to Tenten while Tenten nodded.

" I think that's a great idea! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH PROVAL!" Lee exclaimed.

"What do you think Neji?" Tenten asked sweetly and pouting like a lost puppy.

It was to hard, Neji couldn't refuse the pout. Neji would not admit it but he cared very deeply for Tenten.

"Fine." Neji said smiling at Tenten. (A/N: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! NEJI JUST SMILED, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

Tenten was surprised that Neji just smiled at her but shrugged it off.

"Let us invite the other rookie's!" "Oh and let's get lots of junk food." Tenten kept going on and on and ON with her list of suggestions.

"Ok, well Tenten I'll just leave it up to you." "Just make the time to arrive at 7:00 P.M."

Neji told Tenten.

Tenten nodded it was currently 3:00 P.M. she had four hours to make it all happen, but first she had to call everyone.

* * *

**Hinata's Team**

The group of three was currently sitting on a log thinking of what to do when suddenly Hinata started… ringing.

RING! RING!

"Um, Hinata, you're um, kind of ringing." Kiba stated.

Shino smacked him hard on the head.

"Idiot, it's her cell-phone!"

"Um…yea…. I..I…knew that." Kiba replied

Hinata grabbed her ringing cell-phone and hit talk.

"H-Hello." Hinata asked into her cell-phone.

Shino and Kiba listened while Hinata talked on her phone.

"You want us there when? Ok. I'll ask them right now, hold on a second please." Hinata said to Tenten on the other line.

"Um, guys Tenten wants to know if you guys want to come to a sleepover at Neji's house (more like mansion) tonight at 7:00." Hinata said to her two other teammates.

"Sure." Shino replied.

"Ok." Kiba said (with a dog on his head).

Hinata went back to talking on the phone with Tenten and then hung up.

* * *

**Ino's team**

"There's nothing to do today!" Ino complained to her two other teammates who looked like they were enjoying themselves a little. They were all near a lake and the scenery was beautiful, pink sakura tree's everywhere, all different types of flowers that all ready had bloomed and green grass, the one problem was that the sun was not out.

"_How troublesome."_ Shikamaru thought, ignoring the female of the group while she continued complaining.

"Why don't you go and get me more chips?" Chouji suggested. And received a whack on the head. (A/N: Seems like everyone is getting bonked on today. How troublesome.)

"Idiot I'm not your god damn maid, go get it yourself!" Ino shouted at Chouji.

Before anyone could answer, Ino's cell went off and she picked it up.

"Yo, what's up?" Ino said into the phone-greeting no other than Tenten.

"The sky." Replied Tenten on the other line. Ino smacked her forehead and replied. "That's not what I meant!" Ino said to Tenten. " I know, I know, so anyway……." Tenten said then explaining what she wanted. "Ok I'll come let me ask the lazy one and the chomping one." Ino said to Tenten through the invisible phone line. "Hey guys do you want to come to a sleepover a Neji's tonight around 7:00 tonight?" "All the other teams are going." Ino asked the guys.

" I guess so." _Inside head: (Inner Shikamaru)- Hey this is your big chance to hook up with Ino! (Shikamaru)- Yeah right. sigh I don't even know if she likes me, What a drag. (Inner Shikamaru)- you never know until you ask. _

Ino went back to talking on the phone. "Ya know, this is your chance to ask Shikamaru out." Tenten said to Ino. Ino blushed and jumped up as far as she could in a tree so the two others couldn't hear the conversation. "I don't even know if he likes me." Ino replied into the phone. "There's only one way to find out." Tenten said and then hung up. Ino sighed and jumped down the tree. _" I guess there is only one way." Ino thought._

* * *

**Team 7**

When Naruto was about to say another word. Sakura's cell-phone rang. Sakura picked it up and started talking. "Hello?" "Oh, hi Tenten!" "Yea" "Uh-uh" "Of course we'll be there!" "Ok!" "Bye!" Sakura ended her call and say Naruto and Sasuke staring at her.

"I've got good news guys!" Sakura said happily.

"Is it free ramen day?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Is Naruto being sent away forever?" Sasuke asked.

"Wrong."

"Then what?" Naruto asked.

"I just got a call from Tenten and she said we are all invited to Neji's house for a sleepover tonight at 7." Sakura said to them jumping up an down.

"Are going to go?" Sakura asked Sasuke pouting like what Tenten did.

As like Neji, Sasuke could not resist.

"Yea I'll go." Sasuke said to Sakura. And SMILED! (A/N: OMFG!

NEJI AND SASUKE SMILED THE WORLD IS DEFINATELY OVER!)

"Me too, me too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then it's settled!" "See ya at the party!" Sakura said cheerfully as the team went their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think of it! Next Chapter will be on as fast as I can write it, we've got so much homework I wrote this in a week! So review!**


	2. Destination: Hyuuga Residence

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! I know it's not that long, but I'll try to make the third chapter longer! Still don't own Naruto! (but I LOVE ITACHI!)**

* * *

Truth Or Dare: Sleepover at Neji's 

By: WindPretear

Chapter 2: Destination: Hyuuga residence

* * *

**Haruno residence**

Sakura was currently looking through her closet, in her white room with pink sakura petals on the walls, hard wood floors with a pink rug in front of her bed, with beige colored furniture.

"Where is that thing?" Sakura asked her self while throwing stuff out of her closet in the process of looking.

After several minutes she finally found what she was looking for.

"AHA!" Sakura shouted in triumph as she came out of her freakishly messy closet with a black and pink duffle bag with tons of CDs in it and a matching sleeping bag.

She then walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas, under wear, and an outfit for the next day and threw them into her bag. Then she walked over to her desk and pulled out something.

"This might come in handy." Sakura said as she heard thunder and saw lighting out her window. Right now it was 6:00 so it was hard to see outside 'cause it was dark out.

"Yup it'll definitely come in handy." Sakura told herself putting the flashlight into her bag. Finally she walked into her bathroom that was connected with her bedroom and took out her toothbrush and toothpaste then put them in her bag.

"There I'm all done!" Sakura said happily. She looked over at the clock and it read, 6:35.

"Good, if I leave right now I will probably get there at 6:50 P.M." Sakura said as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of her room.

**

* * *

****Uchiha residence**

Sasuke did the same routine as Sakura, put clothes/teeth cleaning supplies in his black and white backpack, and had his black sleeping bag.

"I guess it is time for me to go." Sasuke said to himself in his black painted room with black carpet, with dark wood furniture in it.

He then (as sakura) walked out of his room.

This all happened the same with all the other teams………………..except Naruto.

**

* * *

****Naruto's Quarters**

Naruto was obviously sleeping in bed. Why you ask? He just passed out from eating TONS of ramen. He woke up, sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock.

"Hmmm, 6:50." Naruto said sleepily.

Naruto stared at the clock, and then suddenly his eyes grew bigger than his head.

"**6:50! AHHHHH their going to kill me!"** Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto ran around his room like a mad chicken with its head cut off trying to gather all his needs for the party and ran out of the room.

He just then realized he was still wearing his pajamas. Naruto ran back into his room and changed and looked over at the clock and realized it was 6:55! Naruto made a mad dash all the way to Neji's house.

**

* * *

****Hyuuga residence**

It was all set up at Neji's house, curtisey (sp?) of Tenten. All the food was spread out on the table, chips n/ dip, pretzels, soda of varieties, dog food (A/N: In this story Kiba eats dog food!), which had aluminum foil around the top of the bowl so it didn't stink, and a bunch of other foods like candy etc.

Of course Tenten, Rock lee, and Neji were already there because it after all WAS Neji's house.

They sat on the couch, it was 6:58 and they waited for people to arrive. "When are people going to arrive?" Lee asked hyper than ever. (A/N: Well someone's been eating candy.)

"When ever they get here." Neji replied.

As of being on cue the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Tenten yelled.

Tenten ran out of the room (A/N: BTW they were in Neji's gigantic room, which has a couch in it) and down stairs to the door.

When she opened the door on the other side was Ino's team.

"Tenten!"

"Ino!"

The two girls greeted at each other and hugged.

"_How troublesome." Shikamaru thought._

"_I wonder where the food is." Chouji thought._

Tenten brought them up stairs and they put their bags in Neji's room and they heard that the doorbell rang again. Tenten walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sakura!"

"Tenten!"

The girls greeted while Sasuke stood next to Sakura looking bored.

This repeated for Hinata and her group.

After all the people came except one person and Tenten was about to close to door when…

"HOLD ON!" "DON'T SHUT THE DOOR!" "WAIT!" Naruto shouted to Tenten.

Tenten rolled her eyes and opened the door letting in a soaking wet, Naruto from the rain.

Tenten brought him up stairs and he put his bags down with all the others.

Everyone then came over and sat in a circle.

"What shall we do first?" Tenten asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Sakura suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"But…. if you refuse to answer the question given to you, you have to………………..

* * *

END CHAPTER **

* * *

****A/N: Which song do you guys like better? Barbie girl by: Aqua or Bestfriend by: Toybox? Go to youtube and listen to them, then tell me what you think!**

**Next chapter will be the truths and the dares!**

**Signing out-**

**-WindPretear- **


	3. Sasuke Singing

**A/N: I still don't own Naruto or any of the songs unfortunatly. I want to thank all the reviewers this chapter is dedicated to you! Getting more reviews makes me post more chapters quicker some how, so review! **

**(I still love ITACHI!) And to answer someone's question, No Hinata does NOT live a Neji's house.**

**

* * *

**

**Truth or Dare: Sleepover at Neji's**

**By: WindPretear**

**Chapter 3: Sasuke Singing**

* * *

**RECAP:**

"But…if you refuse to answer the question or do the dare assigned to you, you have to…….."

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sasuke Singing**

**Neji's House**

"…run down the streets naked with sign on your back that says 'I'm a loser' while singing a song of our choice." "Deal?" Tenten asked.

"Deal." Everyone agreed.

"So, who wants to go first?" Sakura asked.

Before anyone could answer, the power went out.

"Oh great, just what we need! No lights! How will we be able to see?" Ino asked sarcastically.

"Hold on, I brought an extra flashlight." "Let me go get it." Sakura said standing up and feeling her way to her bag. When she got there, Sakura took out her flashlight, turned it on, and put it in the middle of the circle.

"Ok now who wants to go?" Tenten asked.

"I'll go." "I'm not a baby like some people I know." Sasuke said looking at all the guys. Particularly Naruto.

"Ok, Truth or Dare?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

"Dare." Sasuke said.

The girls and guys huddled together while Sasuke waited on the other side of the room.

" I've got the perfect dare!" Naruto exclaimed.

"How about Sasuke has to sing 'Barbie Girl' in a girly voice with the girl part with a partner of his choice, but has to be a girl who also sings in a girly voice and sings the guy's part." Naruto suggested.

"OMG for once Naruto is a GENIUS!" Neji said.

The group agreed and put their attention on Sasuke. Sasuke gulped…HARD awaiting his fate.

"Ok Sasuke, I dare you to pick a partner, who is a girl, and sing the girl part of 'Barbie Girl' in a girly voice while your partner also sings in a girly voice for the guy part." Naruto said laughing.

" **No**." Sasuke stated boldly.

"It's either singing or…" Shikamaru said.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it." Sasuke sighing.

" Who are you going to pick?" Kiba asked while eating **really** reeking dog food.

"Sakura." Sasuke said blushing. (A/N: AWWW! How cute!) No one saw him blushing.

"Ok." Sakura said walking over to Sasuke. _(Inner Sakura): CHAA! ALRIGHT!_

"Some one get the portable cd player and cd." Shino said.

"I'll get it!" "I know where it is." Hinata said getting up and bringing over the portable cd player and 'Aqua' cd.

The music started playing and Sasuke and Sakura started singing while all the other rookie's laughed through the whole thing. As you can see Sasuke is really embarrassed and no one knew that Naruto put up a hidden camera to record everything that was going on and he was SO going to put this on you tube.

'_Barbie Girl' By: Aqua_

_**Sakura (singing)**- Hi Barbie_

_  
**Sasuke (singing)**- Hi Ken!  
_

_**Sakura**- Do you wanna go for a ride?  
_

_**Sasuke**- Sure Ken!  
_

_**Sakura**- Jump In... _

**Sasuke**- I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_**Sasuke**- I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_**Sasuke**- I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_**Sasuke**- (uu-oooh-u)_

_**Sasuke**- I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_**Sasuke**- (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

_**Sasuke**- (uu-oooh-u)  
_

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

_**Sasuk**e- (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

_**Sasuke**- (uu-oooh-u)_

_**Sasuke**- Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
_

_**Sakura**- Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
_

_**Sasuke**-You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

_**Sasuke**- (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

_**Sasuke**- (uu-oooh-u)  
_

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

_**Sasuke**- (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

_**Sasuke**- (uu-oooh-u)_

_**Sasuke**- I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_**Sasuke**- I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

_**Sasuke**- (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

_**Sasuke**- (uu-oooh-u)  
_

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

_**Sasuke**- (Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
_

_**Sakura**- Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
_

_**Sasuke**- (uu-oooh-u)_

_**Sasuke**- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
_

_**Sakura**- Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
_

_**Sasuke**- Oh, I love you Ken!_

When the song ended everyone was laughing their heads off. And Naruto almost wet himself!

_"Oh Naruto, you are SO going to pay for that!" Sasuke thought._

When every one calmed down, Hinata asked: "Who's going next?"

"I guess we could go around in a circle going towards the left." Sakura said.

"So that means, our next victim is…"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! What did you think? Review! (I still love ITACHI!)**


	4. Hinata Confesses and Interruptions

**A/N: Still don't own Naruto or any of the songs or Freaky Friday!!!!! (I LOVE ITACHI!) If you don't believe I love Itachi, just ask sakuraAngle13, she knows how obsessed I am with Itachi. Believe me I squeal loudly when I see a picture of Itachi. BTW Sasuke loves TOMATOES! I know that was really random…. But oh well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Truth or Dare: Sleepover at Neji's**

**By: WindPretear**

**Chapter 4: Hinata Confessed! OMG someone get a camera!/Interruption**

* * *

**RECAP:** "So that means our next victim is…"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hinata Confessed! OMG someone get a camera!/Interruption **

"…Hinata!" Sakura said.

"Um…ok." Hinata said.

"Ok so Hinata, Truth or Dare?" Ino asked.

"Um…Truth." Hinata said.

The girls huddled together, minus Hinata. The girls would not let the guys in the circle. The guys were very confessed and when the girls separated they were even more confused, the girls were all smirking and had evil glints in their eyes.

"Ok Hinata tell us how you feel about Naruto." Tenten said to Hinata with an evil glint in her eye.

By now everyone was paying close to Hinata. Hinata blushed.

" I love Naruto." Hinata said in the tiniest voice possible.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

" I Love Naruto." Hinata said in a little louder voice.

"I can't hear you," Ino said taunting Hinata.

"I Love Naruto." Hinata said a little louder.

"Still can't hear you." Kiba said.

This got Hinata pissed off. So pissed of she broke.

" **I LOVE NARUTO**!" Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs while blushing like a tomato. (**A/N: Sasuke Likes TOMATOES!**)

"Really?" Naruto asked Hinata blushing.

Hinata nodded.

Naruto blushed and stood up in front of Hinata and did something so stupid.

"Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto asked Hinata.

Hinata fainted.

"Yup, she likes me alright." Naruto said sitting down again and pulling Hinata in his lap.

"You idiot!" "You made Hinata faint!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"Well anyway I think she'll wake up soon." Lee said.

" Anyway lets get back too the game." Shino said.

Next was Tenten.

RING! RING!

"UGH! What now!" Tenten complained then answering her phone.

"Hello?" "OMG I totally forgot!" "Uh-huh" "TWENTY MINUTES!" "OMG will be there as fast as we can!" "Bye." Tenten hung up her phone.

Everyone looked at her with question marks above their heads.

"OMG girls I completely forgot to tell you that the Wango Tango auditions were tonight!" Tenten exclaimed. (A/N: I know I got that from Freaky Friday)

"We got in!" Sakura said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, but we need to be there in less than twenty minutes and Hinata hasn't woken up yet!" Tenten said.

"Wait I'll get her up!" Ino said.

Ino walked over to Hinata (who was on Naruto's lap) and shouted in her ear.

"HURRY HINATA!" "NARUTO'S BEING ATTACKED BY EVIL RAMEN NOODLES!" Ino shouted in Hinata's ear.

That got Hinata up she even had her Byakugan activated!

"Where!?" "WHERE!?" Hinata shouted.

"Calm down Hinata Ino just did that to wake you up." Naruto said hugging Hinata while the two blushed.

"Anyway what's the Wango Tango?" Sasuke asked.

"We'll explain later!" "Right now we need to go!" Tenten said pulling everyone out the door.

"Wow!" "We got into the Wango Tango auditions?" Hinata asked.

"Yes but now we need to go, NOW!" Tenten said while everyone, including herself, jumped from roof to roof (in the rain) to the House of Blues.

* * *

**HOUSE OF BLUES**

"Ok, you guys wait here ok!" Sakura said pushing the guys into the first row.

**Backstage**

"Ya know Tenten, since it was your turn, Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.

" Dare." Tenten replied.

" We dare you to dedicate the song to Neji and admit you **love** him in front of the whole audience." Hinata, Ino, and Sakura said at the same time.

Knowing she'd lose in a argument she replied, "Fine."

They all got dressed, went on stage (curtains closed) and got over to their instruments, Hinata on keyboard, Sakura on drums, Ino on bass, and Tenten on Lead singer/lead guitar. (A/N: They are wearing the same outfits like the people wear in the music video. Originally I wanted Sakura to sing this song to Sasuke but I thought it would be better with Tenten. Also I place Sakura on drums because I love the drums!) The curtains opened and Tenten started to talk on the microphone, the guys were so astonished that they had a band, let alone play instruments.

"I want to dedicate this song to Neji." "And also Neji, I love you." Tenten said very embarrassed.

" She probably had the same dare as Hinata did." Kiba whispered to Neji in the crowd.

The girls began their song.

_(Lillix: 'What I Like About You') _

Hey..uh uh huh

What I like about you  
You hold me tight  
Tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight  
Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things I wanna hear  
Cuz its true that's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you

What I like about you  
You really know how to dance  
When you go  
Up  
Down jump around  
Talk about true romance  
Keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things I wanna hear  
Cuz its true that's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you

Hey uh uh huh

What I like about you  
You give me 1 out of 9  
Never wanna let you go  
You know you make me feel alright  
Keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things I wanna hear  
Cuz its true thats what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
That's what I like about you  
You you you  
That's what I like about you...

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Well I think we have our winners" The announcer dude said and gave them each trophies.

"Arigatou!" The girls bowed and walked backstage were the guys walked when the girls received their prizes.

Tenten blushed when she say Neji as did Neji when he saw Tenten.

Neji walked over to Tenten and whispered, "I love you too." In her ear and kissed her cheek.

The girls squealed when they saw this.

"Ok, I guess we head back to Neji's and continue the game!" Rock Lee exclaimed.

They jumped back to Neji's (still raining!) and went inside. (The girls were back in their normal outfits.)

**

* * *

****NEJI'S HOUSE**

"Ok, Tenten just went so that means… your up next!" Ino said.

---End Chapter---

* * *

**A/N: Ha-ha! Another Cliffy! Who's up next? You have to read the next chappy! Just to let you know, the whole 'Wango Tango' thing came up when I was watching 'Freaky Friday'! Well hope you review! Oh, and before I forget, I LOVE ITACHI!**

**Signing Out**

**-WindPretear-  
**


	5. OH THE HORROR!

**A/N: I want to thank lunarxshinobi for Itachi! (hugs Itachi) Itachi: L-e-t m-e g-o –you-r sq-e-esz-ing m-e t-o ti-ght/ Me: NEVER! (hugs Itachi harder), I don't own Naruto or any of the songs or ITACHI! Wow! Almost 4,000 peoples have read my story so far!(gives self pat on the back) Thanx ppls! I LOVE ITACHI! I DON'T CARE IF ITACHI IS A MURDER TESS! I LOVE ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My friend La (risa) gave me this idea for Chouji, cause I originally wanted to him to eat a bug, but her idea was better. So…um… yea… Ok…. On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Truth or Dare: Sleepover at Neji's**

**By: WindPretear**

**Chapter 5: OH THE HORROR!**

* * *

RECAP: " Ok, Tenten just went so that means… your up next!" Ino said pointing to the person next to Tenten. 

Chapter 5: OH THE HORROR!

* * *

"Chouji!" Ino said. 

" Dare." Chouji said.

"But we didn't ask you 'truth or dare' yet!" Ino yelled.

"So?" Chouji asked.

"IT TAKES THE WHOLE PONIT AWAY FROM THE GAME!" Sakura shouted while everyone put their hands over their ears.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and started whispering their plan for revenge in each other's ears. (A/N: MUAHH! Sorry I'm studying for a HUGMUNGO Science Test tomorrow, it's so big it will take TWO days to complete!)

When they broke apart they had EVIL smirks on their faces. Everyone was horrified. Chouji was even more horrified.

"This Dare has two parts to it, Chouji." Sakura said smirking.

"The first part is we have to tie you to a pole." Ino said to Chouji bringing him over to a pole near the food table and tying him up to it with very, very heavy duty rope, (A/N: Hint, Hint.) while sakura whispered the plan in everyone else's ears.

The girls and guys walked over the table and sat down.

"The Second part Chouji, is you have to watch us eat ALL of this food." Ino said laughing EVILY!!!!!!!

"NOOOOO!" Chouji yelled watching everyone eating. When everyone ate everything Chouji was twitching and broke the rope.

"O…shit" Shikamaru said.

" RUN!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone ran around the room with Chouji on a mad chase, chasing them.

Chouji then caught someone.

"AHHHH GET HIM OFF OF ME!" Naruto yelled.

"Shino do you still have the spray?" Ino asked Shino.

Shino nodded and gave it to Ino.

"Thanks!" Ino said.

Ino walked over to Chouji (who was holding Naruto captive) and started spraying Chouji.

"Bad Chouji!" "Bad, Bad, BAD!" Ino yelled spraying Chouji with water.

Chouji released Naruto.

"I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto yelled happily doing a little dance.

Everyone sat down semi calmly.

"Chouji went, now it's Ino's turn!" Tenten said.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shorty-ness of the chappy! Gomen-nasi! Well I have an idea but I'm not gonna share it until the next chapter! MUAHHHHH! I So LOVE ITACHI! I tied him to a chair behind me!****(looks over shoulder and says hi to Itachi) Itachi: Let me go! I'll do anything! Me: Anything? (Itachi gulps hard as he sees my evil glint). I'll tell ya later what I'm gonna make him do!**

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE!**

**-Signing Out-**

**-WindPretear-**

**A/N: Guess what Tessa; I got the last book of the Full Moon O Sagashite series! I am very happy!**


	6. Hey Goldmember!

**A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs! I am now going to tell you what I am going to do to Itachi! (drum roll) I am going to put him in a romance story with me! ME: Isn't that right Tachi-chan? (gives Itachi kiss on cheek) Itachi blushes like a tomato and nods. Actually I already wrote the story and will post it soon! On with the story!**

* * *

"If you saw a dog going to be crushed by a car, wouldn't you help him?" 

-Oskar Shindler

* * *

**Truth or Dare: Sleepover at Neji's**

**By: WindPretear**

**Chapter 6: Hey Gold member!**

* * *

RECAP: "Chouji went, now it's Ino's turn." Tenten said.

* * *

Chapter 6: Hey Gold member!

* * *

"Ok." Ino said. 

"Truth or Dare, Ino." Hinata asked.

"Dare." Ino said.

Once again everyone gathered in a circle excluding Ino.

"I have another perfect dare!" Naruto said.

"Do you mind sharing it with us?" Tenten asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because the girls won't like it." Naruto replied.

"Fine then, just tell Ino!" Sakura said pissed off.

"Ok I will." Naruto said as everyone walked over to where Ino was.

"Ino I dare you to sing that 'Gold member' song with the same outfits and with the girls from that time at the bar and you girls were singing that…"

Ino smacked a hand over Naruto's mouth.

"That was a ONE TIME thing, ONLY!" Ino yelled at Naruto.

"Fine then if you want to run in the streets naked, hey it's you're call." Naruto said.

"OK! I'll do it." Ino said then sighing.

"That means that we have to sing too, damn it!" Tenten said.

"Weren't we JUST at a concert were YOU GUYS were singing?" Neji asked.

"But this is WAY different!" "The outfits are…." Sakura couldn't say the rest.

"Hey, I bet Shikamaru wouldn't mind seeing Ino in that!" Kiba said poking him in the arm with his elbow.

"Shut up!" Shikamaru said blushing.

"Go on now!" Naruto said trying not to laugh because the last time they did that dance/song they had drank to much soda.

The girls went into another room and got dressed. When they came out they all were wearing the golden outfits like from the Austin powers movie Goldmember, which were the ones that Foxxy Cleopatra wore.

The guys already set up a stage with curtains and currently the curtains were closed and the girls went behind. The music started playing while Ino sang lead and the rest sang back up and dance in the backround just like the movie.

_Solid gold_

_Solid gold _

_It's gold _

_ooh!_

_x2_

_It's gold, it's gold_

_It's gold, it's gold_

_It's solid gold baby _

_He's got the Midas touch but he touched it too much _

_Hey goldmember! Hey goldmember! _

_He's got a golden pad, he's super bad _

_hey goldmember! hey goldmember!_

_x4_

_Goldie, goldie, goldie, gold gold gold _

_He's got the Midas touch but he touched it too much _

_Hey goldmember! Hey goldmember! _

_You're gettin down tonight! You're dynamite! _

_Hey goldmember! Hey goldmember! _

_x2_

_Cuz that's the way, uh huh, uh huh, he likes it, uh huh, uh huh_

_Goldmember,( Goldmember )_

_He loves it, (He loves it!)_

_He's got the Midas touch but he touched it too much _

_Hey goldmember! Hey goldmember! _

_He's from the Netherlands and that's where he learned to dance _

_Hey goldmember! Hey goldmember! _

_x4_

_It's gold, it's gold_

_It's gold, it's gold_

_It's solid gold baby_

The guys had a look on that was like: "Wow!".

The girls quickly changed and came back into the room.

Tenten went over and sat next to Neji, and Hinata went over to Naruto and sat down.

"Now it's Shikamaru's turn." Lee said.

"Truth or Dare Shikamaru." Shino asked Shikamaru.

"Dare." Shikamaru said.

"I dare you to kiss Ino for 1 minute STRAIT and admit his feelings for her before that." Sakura said to Shikamaru with a smirk on her face.

Shikamaru sat in shock while Ino blushed like one of Sasuke's tomatoes.

Shikamaru turned to Ino, (who was right next to him) and said, "Ino…I…Love you."

"Really?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru nodded.

"I Love you too!" Ino said giving Shikamaru a hug while the others turned around giving them some privacy.

Shikamaru and Ino kissed for a minute.

After a minute everyone turned around.

"You can stop now." Sakura said.

Apparently they were not listening.

"Go get a room!" Naruto shouted.

Shikamaru and Ino then walked out of the room to another one.

"Uhhh, I don't think we'll be seeing them for a while." Tenten said.

"Anyway let's get back to the game." Sasuke said.

"Next is…"

* * *

END CHAPTER **

* * *

****A/N: Cliffy again! I LOVE ITACHI! Last weekend when I was at my friend Larisa's house we went on a Naruto website and took a Love test on who would be our love matches from Naruto. I kept getting Kakashi and Iruka and I was like: NOOOOOOO! So it took me hours just to get Itachi and I think I bugged the heck out of Larisa 'cause I would not give up! Well next chappy will be up in a while! **

-Signing out-

-WindPretear-


	7. Shino's Makeover

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! The site wouldn't let me load it for about 5 days! Gomen nasi! Just to tell you peoples I am alternating between screen names! I don't own Naruto or any of the songs! Anyway here's the 7th chappy! Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Truth or Dare: Sleepover at Neji's **

**By: WindPretear**

**Chapter 7: Shino's Makeover **

* * *

**RECAP: "Next is…"**

**Chapter 7: Shino's Makeover**

* * *

"Shino." Hinata said. 

"Shino, truth or dare?" Kiba asked Shino.

"Dare." Shino said after a little bit.

Naruto had another weirdly insane idea pop in his head.

"Shino I dare you to change your glasses to these for the rest of the party," Naruto said holding up a pair of sunglasses. You see these weren't ordinary glasses; they had very PINK hearts on the frames.

Shino just sat there, twitching.

"Naruto we didn't even discuss this, and we had already thought of something!" Tenten said with Sakura and Hinata standing next to her holding the pinkishly, pinkish, pink dress possible with white frilly stuff and make-up.

Shino looked alarmed.

"I'll take Naruto's dare." Shino said taking the hearted glasses.

"Ahhh but that's the beauty of it!" Naruto said talking devilish.

Shino looked alarmed, "Beauty of what?"

Naruto laughed evilly, "I was not finished, I said, "Shino I dare you to change your glasses to these for the rest of the party," "I was GOING to say, ", and wear the stuff the girls are holding up and putting the make-up on."

Shino almost fainted, wait no only girls faint. Correction: passed out.

"?" Shino had that look on his face.

The guys that were in the room laughed who were, lee, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto of course.

"Come on Shino." Tenten said in a funny voice.

"Were gonna make you look pretty." Sakura said in the same voice as tenten.

Hinata helped him up and the girls dragged Shino off while he was screaming, "NOOOOOOO!" "Help me!" "SOMEBODY!"

Everyone laughed. Neji, Lee, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto waited while the girls tortured Shino with girly frilly objects. Then Ino and Shikamaru came back into the room.

"What did we miss?" Shikamaru asked for Ino.

"You will see." Naruto said with a evil glint in his eye. (A/N: Uh-oh, that ain't good.)

"What did you do to Shino?" Ino asked cautiously and slowly.

Before Naruto could answer Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten came into the room.

"We are now proud to present," Sakura started.

", the new and improved," Hinata continued.

"Shino!" Tenten finished.

The three girls clapped as Shino came in, Shino just had a look on his face that read: 'Naruto you idiot, you are **DEAD**!'.

There Shino stood in that dress, what the guys didn't know was that the girls made him wear a pink thong, and it was really riding up on him. His hair was filled with ponytails with assorted colored ribbons on them. His face, well, lets just say he looked like a pale circus clown with hearts around the eyes. (the glasses)

Everyone broke down laughing their heads off. All you could hear was: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Even Akamaru was laughing!

"Hey it was either this or a sailor mercury uniform!" Shino said.

Shino ran out got changed very quickly and came back into the room like nothing happened.

When everyone calmed down it was Sakura's turn.

Sakura gave a nervous smile an said, "I guess I'm next."

"So Sakura I dare you..."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I got to stop it here! I will post the next chappy as soon as I can! I promise! I love Itachi! That story I said I will put on here about me and tachi-kun will probably up maybe next month!**

**Note to Tessa: Please call me! We have not talked in like 1 month. I kinda lost the number to your mom's house so I can't call you! Yeah, I sorta probably left a, uh, well about like 10 messages on your cell. Bye!**

**-Signing Out-**

**_-WindPretear-_**


	8. Lickin'

**A/N: Here's my present to all my readers on I was helped with what I wanted to have Sakura do and my friend Moldy gave me the idea of this dare I making Sakura do. Anyway, Please enjoy the story. I will try to finish this before Christmas. And please read the story Sasuke's Magical Chicken Farm. My friend wrote it and helped with this dare, she is really depressed that no ones reading/reviewing her story. It is very funny! Except when she wrote a part with me and my other friend in it. We hit her on the head all day and she lost a lot of brain cells! So enjoy! (I don't own Naruto!) **

**

* * *

****Truth or Dare: Sleepover at Neji's**

**By: WindPretear/ Mrs.UchihaItachi**

**Chapter 8: Sakura's insane Dare**

**

* * *

****Recap: "So sakura I dare you to…" ****

* * *

****Chapter 8: Sakura's insane Dare**

* * *

"So Sakura I dare you too…" Ino said and started to remember the meeting her, Tenten, and Hinata had. It was about what they would make sakura do if they all went a sleepover. "… lick every part of Sasuke's body!" Ino finished. 

Sasuke and Sakura blushed a deep shade of red.

Sakura's blush deepened even more when she realized she had to lick EVERY part of Sasuke's body, which included down south.

"Ino do I have to do it in front of all of you?" Sakura asked.

Ino thought about it and said, "Alright here's the deal, you have to go behind that screen and do it so we can see your reflections."

Sakura sighed and said, "Fine." She then pulled Sasuke behind the screen where Ino put a flashlight because it was after the only light they had in the house.

"Sakura you don't have to do this." Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"But if I don't Ino is going to find out a way to mock me for the rest of my life!" Sakura whispered back.

"What if I make you a deal?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm listening." Sakura said.

"Well first I want to say I love you Sakura." Sasuke said blushing.

"Awww, I love you too!" Sakura said giving him a hug.

"Well how about we pretend that you're well…" Sasuke said and started to blush.

"What's the catch?" Sakura asked.

"You will marry me and help me rebuild my clan when we turn eighteen." Sasuke said blushing.

Sakura squealed happily and jumped into his arms. And said over and over again, "Yes, yes, yes!" Then they started to kiss each other and heard whistles from the other side of the screen.

"More action!" Sasuke and Sakura heard and believed that was Naruto who had said that.

Sakura and Sasuke started to make out more and Sasuke gave the finger to Naruto from behind the screen.

Sakura then started to 'pretend' licking.

More whistles were heard.

Sakura continued until Sasuke told her to stop.

"Why did you stop?" They heard from the other side of the screen.

"It's been about a half hour since we started." Sakura said.

"So?"

"Were comin' back out." Sasuke said as he and Sakura came out with the flashlight, and the guys were whistling.

Then, everyone turned to face Naruto.

Naruto was scared. "Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"It's time to get revenge."

"It's your turn Naruto."

"We are going to get pay back on you."

"Be prepared for the worst thing to ever be dwelled upon you."

"So Naruto, truth or dare?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the shortyness of the chapter! I wish all of you to have a happy holiday! I'll try to finish this story before Christmas! I LOVE ITACHI!**

**-Signing Out-**

**-Mrs.UchihaItachi/WindPretear**


	9. FINAL CHAPTER!

A/N: I don't own Naruto! Well here's the last chappy! I'm so sad now! (sniffles) This is the LAST Chapter for this story! (cries) Well there might be a sequel... I just don't know when or even if I'm gonna write one! I want to say thanx to all who have read this story! Look out for part three of Sasuke's magical Chicken Farm! I hope you liked my story Ali! On with the story!

* * *

**Truth or Dare: Sleepover at Neji's**

**Chapter 9: Final Chapter! Truth or Dare Naruto?**

**By: Mrs.UchihaItachi/WindPretear**

**

* * *

**

**Recap**:

"It's time to get revenge."

"It's your turn Naruto."

"We are going to get pay back on you."

"Be prepared for the worst thing to ever be dwelled upon you."

"So Naruto, truth or dare?"

* * *

**Chapter 9: Truth or Dare Naruto?**

* * *

"Ummm…" Naruto said. 

Everyone stared at him devilishly. (except for Hinata-chan!)

"Uhhhhh…"

"Just choose one already!" Sakura yelled.

"… Dare?" Naruto said. (A/N: Only he is stupid enough to say that!)

There were the sharpest glints in the people's eyes.

Then Naruto realized that wasn't the best of choice.

"I mean truth!" Naruto complained.

"Oh Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, It's too late now!" Ino said.

As for the last time the group of peoples huddled into that group only Naruto was not in their as for Hinata who was comforting Naruto.

Only (whisper) (whisper) (whisper)'s were heard.

The people came back over to Hinata and Naruto.

"So Naruto we've decided…" Tenten started.

"And your dare is too…" Neji continued.

"Do a strip tease for Hinata in front all of us!" Everyone else said at the same time.

"No Way!" Naruto said. Hinata then fainted… again.

"I'd rather streak down every street in front of the whole village slowly!" Naruto yelled.

"You said it." Shikamaru smirked.

"Crap." Naruto muttered under his breath.

Hinata then recovered from her fainting.

"What's going on?" Hinata said rubbing her eyes.

Ino smirked, "Naruto is about to streak in front of the whole village."

Hinata fainted yet again. (A/N: That's like the third time she's fainted in this story!)

Naruto was scared. He grabbed a metal bar that was on the wall. And all together the guys had to pry Naruto off it. Everyone then went down to the street; the girls dragged Hinata with them and put her on the damp grass. (The rain had stopped and the Sun came out.)

"Go on now Naruto!" Sasuke teased.

Then the guys and girls started chanting, "Strip!" "Strip!" "Strip!" "Strip!"

Naruto then took off his clothes. Just then Hinata thought it would be a good idea to wake up. When she woke up she woke up to a naked Naruto in front of her.

"Oh…my…god." Hinata said as her eyes grew as wide as her head and she fell back down and fainted for the fourth time.

Kiba and Akamaru ran back inside with Lee to get a marker, paper, and tape. They then came back outside.

Chouji had the honors of putting the 'loser' sign on Naruto's back.

"Go on Naruto start running!" Sakura said laughing.

"I will have my vengeance! Naruto yelled taking off.

And what Naruto didn't know was that there was a big festival going on in the village that day.

Laughter's of people were heard all day… all for except the poor unconscious Hinata.

----------------------------------Epiloge (sp?) ------------------------------

Of course Hinata-chan woke up and a couple years later as promised, she and Naruto-san got married and currently have one child.

Neji and Tenten are now engaged and their wedding is scheduled for July.

Sakura and Sasuke got married and have three children.

Shikamaru and Ino got married after a couple of years because Shikamaru thought it was too 'troublesome'. They have two children.

Chouji met a nice girl from the mist village and married her. Not surprisingly she is a cook.

Lee and Kiba also met nice girls from the rain and sand villages and married them. Kiba's new wife also has a girl dog named Lilac.

And who knows, maybe the next generation of genin will play the same game...

-The End-

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it! My friends Harry and Moldy (harry is **Lucia Di Lammermoor) (Moldy is the author of Sasuke's Magical Chicken Farm.) **wanted it to end a different way but too bad! I ended it my way! Thanx to all who took their time to read this story, and be sure to check out my profile for the music videos I made of Sasuke and Sakura. My Screenname on youtube is WhatADrag14 and I do have a video of Kagome and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha!**

-Signing Out (for now)-

**_-Mrs.UchihaItachi/WindPretear-_**

**_There might be a sequal but I don't know yet!_**

**_R&R please!_**


	10. Sequel?

Author's Note: Hey ya'll! I'm sorry for the people who got alerts for a new chapter and it's only an author's note! GOMEN-NASI!! Okay, I have gotten many requests for a sequel and I wanted to know what you guys thought. If I make it a sequel, it will be set a couple of years (or months…or weeks) later and will most likely be rated M (which includes…naughy-ness ;) ) I totally promise my writing is TWENTY times better then when I wrote this story…two years ago…. Also, you guys will be able to vote on my profile for which MAIN character couple(s) you want. I AM in the process of updating my stories, but hey! It takes a while! Thank you to my loyal readers who follow my stories :D. And, who has been following the manga lately? UGH, WAKE UP TSUNADE!!!! And I hate Karin, so there is a GREAT chance that the sequel will contain a bunch of Karin bashing and Suigetsu YUMMINESS!! Teehee!

**Until next time!**

**-Signing Out-**

_**-WindPretear-**_

"_Sakura and Sasuke AMV Summer Contest 2009"_

_-Do you love SasuSaku? Are you a YouTuber? Do you enjoy making AMVs? Well then enter the contest I'm holding on YouTube! There are many categories you can enter along with SWEET prizes! Entries run from now until August 6, 2009! Link to the video is on my profile! What are you waiting for? ^-^_


End file.
